


In Triplicate

by RabidRafiki



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidRafiki/pseuds/RabidRafiki
Summary: Josie, Penelope, Hope, Maya smutEnjoy
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Maya Machado/Hope Mikaelson, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Triplicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733285) by [Kendarrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr), [simplesetgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Converted from Kendarrr and simplesetgo on AO3***  
> ***not my original work***  
> *i do not own these characters****

When Josie woke up that morning, she didn’t expect to be in a middle of a veritable camping ground. The sheet draped over the bed had three little tents around her, suspiciously aligned with her girlfriends’ crotches. She blinked once, twice. Licked her lips and felt her heart skip a beat, but she told herself not to get her hopes up. Not until she was sure that these lumps in the sheet were actually what she had been craving for the past few weeks.

She carefully peeled back the sheet, watching the sleeping features of her girlfriends one by one. Maya, her angelic curly hair curtaining her face, stirred, but she didn’t wake up. Hope, her arm slung across her eyes, released a soft sigh. Josie finally managed to pull the entire sheet off their laps when Penelope grunted. She froze for a second, not wanting to get caught with such a hungry look in her eyes for her girlfriends’ dicks. But Penelope just buried her face in a pillow and snored on.

Since summer began, all four of them took to the habit of sleeping naked. Josie had never been happier at suggesting it, because now, nothing kept her away from the three cocks that taunted her, making her drool. She squirmed, keeping her legs tight. Which one should she touch first? Which one does she suck into her greedy, hungry mouth? Which one does she ride until she’s screaming out an orgasm? Tough choices, so early in the morning, and she had yet to have coffee.

Unable to resist any longer, Josie wrapped her hand around the nearest dick, which was Hope’s. It was the thickest out of all three, with a natural paleness, veins curling around the shaft. Whenever Hope was at her hardest, Josie could barely wrap her tiny hands around it, and would always have a hard time taking it in her mouth. But with her determination, she would always manage.

Josie bit her lip to keep in her moans. Hope’s cock was warm and heavy and already, she was aching. The need to be filled was making her head spin, and with all three cocks available to fill up all of her holes, Josie was ecstatic. She had been planning for this day ever since she found out about her girls’ curious conditions, and she couldn’t wait to make the most of it.

Maya’s soft sigh drew Josie’s glance to her face, but she didn’t even try to stop her gaze from tripping down her body, stumbling across her rising and lowering breasts, her infuriatingly toned abs, down to her tan dick proudly jutting toward the ceiling. Josie bit her lip, grinning to herself as she traced up Maya’s cock with a light touch of her fingertip. She kept Hope’s shaft in her other hand as she wrapped her fist around Maya’s and lightly squeezed, her breath catching when it pulsed in her palm. Maya’s dick was only a bit above average in size, but it had a slight upward curve to it, perfect for hitting Josie’s most sensitive spots when she was pounding her pussy. The athletic girl took naturally to fucking. Being left a panting mess under Maya’s tongue was all too common for Josie.

Then there was Penelope. As if trying to grab Josie’s attention, her dick jumped suddenly, a slight flex in Penelope’s hips signaling a dream. She wondered if Penelope was dreaming about fucking her pussy, her ass, or her mouth. She groaned softly to herself. Penelope’s big dick was perfect in Josie’s eyes: thick, but not overly so, and the considerable length was enough to fill up her ass without hurting when she slammed into her pussy.

Josie had enough of restraining herself and just decided to take what she craved. She moistened her lips and leaned down to give Penelope’s shaft a gentle lick up to the head. Josie sucked the tip in her mouth and moaned at the taste of Penelope’s precum on her tongue. Tightening her mouth around it, Josie suckled, her hands stroking up and down on Maya’s and Hope’s cocks.

It had been a full month since she had Penelope’s dick in her mouth. Not that she didn’t enjoy burying her tongue in Penelope’s pussy, eating her out until Penelope was whimpering and coming in her mouth, but the scarcity of her dick made it all the more special.

In the back of her mind, Josie was shooing away a vague sense that she was doing something wrong, something she wasn’t supposed to. She was way too turned on to deal with whatever it might be, and besides, she had waited months for this.

“Naughty girl.” Penelope’s voice, rough and low, froze Josie on the spot, her mouth and fists all full of cock.

Her wide-eyed glance found Penelope frowning at her, sleepy, but very much awake. Josie whimpered helplessly around the dick in her mouth. Penelope took her chin and slowly pushed her off of her cock, a single eyebrow lifted in expectation. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Josie shrugged and took Penelope’s dick back into her mouth, hoping the raven haired girl would just drop it and appreciate her talented mouth. But Penelope grasped her cock and held it out of Josie’s reach. “Nuh uh. You know the rules, Josie. And now you’re going to be punished.”

By then, Maya and Hope were awake, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. At the sight of her cock, Maya squealed in surprise. “Oh, it’s cock week for all of us? That hasn’t happened before.”

Hope yawned and looked at Josie, then to Penelope. “Josie broke the rule already? It’s barely nine in the morning.”

“When someone’s a cockslut, it doesn’t matter what time it is.” Penelope said with a smirk, her eyes never leaving Josie’s features. She tapped Josie’s cheek with her rigid meat. “Isn’t that right?”

Josie’s skin flushed. “Yes, Penelope.” She mumbled.

“What was that?” The raven haired girl grinned, clearly enjoying herself. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Yes, Penelope. You’re right.” Josie said, louder this time. “Can I go back to sucking your cock now? Please? I’ve been waiting for this for weeks!”

“Should have thought of that before you decided to stuff your face with dick first thing in the morning,” Hope drawled. “You know how this works. You just make yourself available. No chasing after our dicks like a cock-hungry slut, and keep a handle on the begging. Or you won’t get any at all. We come to you when we need to get off.”

“I need to get off,” Maya volunteered, raising her hand with a bright smile. Penelope and Hope frowned at her and she shrugged. “I do, though.”

Josie smiled and crooked her finger towards Maya. “Come here then,Maya. Let me taste your cock.” The curly haired girl beamed and scooted over to where Josie was to sit in front of her, cock slapping her belly with every movement she made. Josie licked her lips and took Maya’s dick halfway in her mouth, sucking lightly, then hollowing her cheeks as she swallowed the rest of her length down into her throat.

“Ohh, fuck.” Maya’s thighs tensed. Their cocks were always sensitive during the first days of cock week. The girls were at their horniest, too. Josie was looking forward to today, punishment or not.

Josie cupped Maya’s balls in her hand, rolling them in her palm as she deepthroated her cock. She sucked hard, her throat making slick noises as Maya’s cock pushed into it. Maya cooed and sighed her pleasure, her hand at the back of Josie’s head to urge her on. Josie paused with her face pressed to Maya’s taut belly, her mouth fully impaled with the girl’s dick, lips tight around the very base of her shaft.

She was showing off, subtly getting back at Penelope and Hope for not letting her have her fun, but it didn’t hurt that sucking Maya’s dick was keeping her plenty wet. Josie sincerely hoped one of them would give in and fuck her once Maya blew her load in her mouth.

Maya groaned, and a slight jerk of her hips spurred Josie back into action. She brought all her skills to bear as she bobbed up and down, sucking rhythmically, her tongue rubbing along the underside of Maya’s cock. Josie pushed the girl’s cock down her throat, hands rubbing her trembling inner thighs—a sure sign that she was about to unload in Josie’s eagerly waiting mouth. She took her all the way to the hilt and hummed.

“Oh… O-oh, Jo!” Maya grasped the back of Josie’s head and kept her on her dick, throat muscles milking her shaft. Her nose pushed against Maya’s lower belly, and one squeeze of her balls was enough.

The curly haired girl gasped and her meat pulsed rope after thick rope of hot cum into Josie’s throat. She swallowed and backed up Maya’s dick so the girl shot the last of it straight onto her tongue. A moan escaped her at the musky taste of Maya’s load. Josie looked up at her girlfriends—at Maya with her blissed out face, tits heaving with every ragged breath; at Penelope and Hope, with their thick, raging hard-ons, envy clear in their eyes.

Josie hollowed her cheeks as she slurped up Maya’s shaft. She sucked her until she was completely soft and smiled proudly to herself. Licking her lips, she kissed the juncture where Maya’s hip and leg met.

“That was amazing…” Maya sighed, a dopey grin on her lips. Her eyelids drooped, and Josie giggled as she kissed and nipped her way up the tanned girl’s toned stomach. She pointedly ignored the two girls as she and Maya kissed.

“Goddammit, Maya,” Hope sighed. “She’s supposed to be in trouble.”

Maya shrugged. “Oops. Well, I need to go shower. Have fun, or not.” She grabbed her bathrobe from the closet and left the room.

Josie turned to face Penelope and Hope. She carefully schooled her expression to one of meekness, lowering her eyes. “I’m sorry I misbehaved,” she said. “But I would very much like it if you let me collect your cum before your start your days.”

Penelope shook her head in disbelief. “First you touch us without permission, then you make a damn show out of sucking off Maya—don’t act like you weren’t—and now you try the whole sorry thing with your big brown eyes.”

Josie swallowed. Shit, she thought. So much for subtle.

Penelope crossed her arms over her breasts. “You’re in even more trouble now,JoJo. You’re cute but you’re not that cute.”

Hope rolled off the bed with a sigh, her erection jumping as she grabbed some clean clothes from her drawer. “I’m gonna go fuck Maya’s brains out in the shower,” she said. “Need somewhere to shoot my load. Too bad it won’t be your tight little asshole, Josie.”

Josie’s eyes widened. “Nooo,” she whined, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. She glanced at Penelope, who had her hand around the base of her dick. Her last hope.

“Well. Sounds like I need to go fuck Hope’s brains out,” Penelope said, and Hope winked at her. The ravenette jumped off the bed and grabbed some clothes. Josie stared at the both of them. This had taken the worst possible turn. Her pussy was dripping thinking about her three girlfriends fucking each other, and she wasn’t allowed to join, or even watch!

“Oh, and don’t you touch that slutty pussy,” Hope drawled, grabbing Penelope’s hand. “That’s ours this week. We’ll know, and you’ll go even longer without your next dick.”

Josie’s lip actually quivered, tears forming in her eyes. The ability to cry on demand was the theatre god’s gift, and this was a good time as any to practice such a penultimate skill. “B-but… But…”

Penelope and Hope actually paused by the doorway. They glanced at each other and Hope glared at Penelope. “Oh hell no, Penelope. You made up the rules! You can’t be the one to break the god damn things, you whipped mother fucker.”

“Shut up!” Penelope smacked Hope’s arm.

Josie swore she saw Penelope shuffle towards her. But then Hope gripped her hand. “I’ll let you fuck my throat in the shower, hard as you want.”

Penelope turned to Hope, and then towards Josie. The teary-eyed girl quivered her bottom lip once more for effect, but Penelope steeled herself. “See ya later,JoJo.” She grinned and disappeared into the bathroom with Hope. From where Josie sat, she could hear Maya’s giggles, the bathroom door sliding open, and then, moans.

Josie crossed her arms. She lasted ten seconds, but she heard a loud smack and Hope’s rough moan, and it was too much. She threw on some panties and an oversized shirt, then headed downstairs to make them all breakfast. She knew she had to make up for her crimes or Hope would keep her suffering the entire week.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the fourth time she’d fucked up the same part of the same song. Hope yanked the headphones off and sighed in frustration, pressed the pads of her fingers against her eyelids. She glared through the studio glass at the producer, who was holding his hands out, brow raised in expectation of a decent excuse for her fuckups. He leaned down and flipped the mic, sending his tinny voice into the recording studio. “What the hell is going on? We just going to waste time today or what?”

Hope couldn’t exactly explain to him that she had a hard-on from hell and all she could think about was nailing a Broadway starlet named Josie Saltzman. She’d just signed with a new label (after she swore out too many executives at the old one), and this was the first track of her new album. She really need to focus and not fuck this up again.

Hope only had one choice, really. She needed Josie.

She tapped the glass and her producer poked his head inside. “I need to call someone,” she said, as vaguely as she could manage. “Give me an hour and I’ll be flawless.”

Her producer eyed Hope for a brief moment before shaking his head. “No, that’s too long. We’re renting this studio by the hour and it’s not free. You get half an hour.”

Hope chewed her bottom lip. Half an hour wouldn’t be enough for all the things she needed to do to Josie, but it would have to do. “Fine,” Hope conceded. “But during that half hour, you won’t disturb me.” The producer nodded and she immediately took out her phone and called Josie.

When she answered after the first ring, Hope sighed in relief. “I need you to get your ass here now,” she muttered as she walked into the empty break room. She knew there was no need to explain to Josie her reasons. “Wear a plug and bring lube,” Hope added, and hung up.

But not even a minute after she ended the call, she received a text.

—Where exactly is ‘here’? You just changed studios, remember?

Oh, right. Hope scrunched up her nose and texted her the address before landing on the leather couch with a sigh. A moment later, her phone buzzed. She opened the text from Josie.

—Maya’s spreading my ass cheeks apart and rimming me, trying to get me ready for the plug.

Hope cussed softly to herself and felt her dick jump in her tight jeans. She lunged up and locked the door, staring at her phone as she sat back down. Unzipping her jeans, she sighed in relief as she hefted her erect cock out of the fly. She fired off a quick reply.

—Tell me more.

—I’m sucking on the plug. Maya is switching between her tongue and three fingers in my ass. It feels so good to be stretched out, Hope...

“Goddamn,” Hope growled. She needed Josie here now, but she knew she couldn’t begrudge the girl some preparation for taking her thick cock in her ass. They all knew Josie needed it. No matter how open Hope fucked her asshole, she was always so damn tight the next time.

—Have Maya take a pic and send it to me.

A second later, Hope opened up the text and moaned at the sight that greeted her: Maya’s tan fingers, knuckle deep in the puckered hole of Josie’s ass. Hope could see the shimmer from the lube, and she squeezed the meat of her cock, imagining what it felt like to be pumping inside that tight butthole. She jerked off harder for a bit, groaning as her cock pulsed in her fist, before sending another text.

—Now a selfie. Don’t be shy.

This one was a few seconds coming. Josie was trying to raise selfies to an art form. She tapped the pic and was greeted to a closeup of Josie’s face, her tongue out as she licked up the side of the thick anal plug. Hope needed that to be her dick so bad. It didn’t hurt that it was nearly the same angle as the shot of Josie’s face plastered all over New York City for her new Broadway show. But this picture, like so many others, was just for her girlfriends.

Her phone buzzed with an update.

—Four fingers. Almost ready.

Hope laid back and tried to relax. She still had to wait for Josie to show up. She gazed down at her painfully hard cock, willing it to be patient. A moment later, she got another picture. She opened it to see the plug seated neatly in Josie’s ass, the rim stretched open around the base. Hope cursed up a storm and squeezed the base of her dick, hard. She was so horny she could barely type a full sentence on her phone.

—I am about to explode. Get your ass over here so I can fuck it.

—Coming as fast as I can. :) Not taking my phone out on the subway, I might get mugged for it.

Hope tossed the phone aside and threw her arm over her face, still squeezing her dick in a calming rhythm—she was a master of this technique after needing to last long enough to fuck any and all of her girlfriends into screaming orgasms. She wasn’t sure she would live through the next ten minutes, but somehow she managed. Hope allowed her lust-filled mind to imagine all the ways should would fuck Josie’s ass once she got there, slowly and steadily pumping her shaft with her fist, occasionally tracing the slit of her cock as it oozed precum.

Before she knew it, the handle jittered and Josie’s voice pierced the door. “Hope? They said you were in here?” She jiggled the doorknob again and Hope stood to unlock it. Josie pushed the door open and smiled at her, before her eyes slipped down to the hard-on jutting from Hope’s jeans. “Oh. Couldn’t wait for me, huh?” Josie asked with a delighted grin. Fingers curled around Hope’s thick cock. She stroked it, the pads of her fingers pressing against a faintly pulsing vein.

“Can’t even get through the door without jumping my dick?” Hope took Josie’s hand. Pulling her inside, she locked the door again. “Bend over and show me your ass.” She nudged Josie towards the couch, and Hope licked her lips in appreciation as Josie did as she was told without missing a beat. “That’s a good girl. We don’t have much time.” Hope flipped Josie’s skirt up and groaned at the curve of her bare butt, the plug sitting pretty in her asshole. “Oh, fuck.” Josie’s plump pussy lips were visibly slick, glistening beneath the dim lights of the break room. Hope traced her slit with a fingertip. Josie gasped and wriggled her ass. “Did you ride the subway without panties?”

“Don’t be gross. I took them off before I walked in here.”

Hope snorted. “Right.” She smacked Josie’s ass. Rifling through Josie’s purse, she found the tube of lube she always kept in case of emergencies. Squirting some on her palm, Hope rubbed it around her pulsing meat. She tugged at the plug until Josie’s ass muscles flexed, allowing Hope to remove it. Josie’s gape winked and taunted her, making her cock throb against her hand.

Sitting down beside Josie, Hope grasped her girlfriend’s chin and kissed her. “Come up here and sit on my cock.” She patted her legs. Josie grinned and sat, sidesaddle on Hope’s lap, sinking her fat cock inside her asshole in one, smooth thrust. “Ohh, fuck,” Hope moaned, her dick relishing the familiar tight heat of Josie’s butthole. “This ass is perfection.”

Josie braced herself on the couch and started to ride Hope, her brow knitted as she got used to Hope’s thick length stretching her open. “Is this good, Hope?” Josie panted. She dropped down, taking her dick to the root, before lifting up slowly. “My asshole taking your big cock?”

Hope relaxed back into the leather, drinking in the sight of Josie’s body as she rode her. “Exactly what I need,” she sighed. “Faster, babe.”

Pleasure rocked through her spine as Josie’s pace increased, the brunette panting and moaning as she worked. “You like that dick,” Hope husked. “Don’t you? What a perfect little cockslut, taking my fat cock so easily. Look at you, bouncing like a good girl—”

A sharp rap against the door interrupted Hope, just when she was getting warmed up, and they both tensed. Josie’s asshole clenched around her as if afraid to let her cock out of her. “Hope? Are you in here?”

Hope groaned, because Josie’s ass was really tight around her dick when she clenched like that, enough to make her balls tighten threateningly. “What part of ‘don’t disturb me’ was in Swahili?” she shouted.

She could feel the producer’s frown, and her jaw clenched. She held Josie still, soothing the wide-eyed brunette with soft strokes on her sweaty back.

“It’s been thirty minutes,” came the annoyed response. “If you’re not interested in working, we can find someone else to make an album with.”

Hope growled under her breath. “I’ll be right out,” she called out, a disgustingly sweet lilt in her voice.

Hearing the footsteps dissipating, Hope grasped Josie’s hips and pounded into her, hips smacking against her ass, rough and fast, until the smaller girl above her was whimpering against Hope’s hand over her mouth. “Yesyesyes…” Josie gasped, her arms looping around Hope’s neck to kiss her. “Pound my ass,” she mumbled against Hope’s lips. “Harder, please, want your cum in my ass so bad. Use my hole, baby. Please fill me up…”

Josie’s words drove Hope to the brink. Her balls tightened and Hope thrust up, grunting as she buried her meat as deep as it could go in Josie’s ass and came violently, her throbbing dick shooting ropes of thick, hot cum inside Josie’s hole. Hope thrust shallowly as she came, panting as she fucked her cum deeper into Josie. Josie’s walls clenched her pumping meat, making Hope gasp and grip her tighter against her. She spread Josie’s legs and dragged her fingers against her pussy to trace circles around the smaller girl’s slick clit.

She felt Josie’s legs tremble, the girl coming undone with a breathless moan. Hope humped her hips, grinding her cock deeper inside her warm butthole, fingers sliding inside Josie’s still coming pussy. Josie moaned, head thrown back, Hope’s name on her lips. “There’s our good girl,” Hope said softly, drawing out Josie’s orgasm until the brunette fell bonelessly into her arms.

After catching her breath Hope nudged Josie, who seemed very intent on napping on Hope’s lap, ass still stuffed with half-hard cock. “There’s no time, babe,” Hope said regretfully. “Gotta go not get fired.”

Josie whined pitifully, but stood slowly on shaky legs. Hope hissed when her sensitive cock dragged out of Josie’s warm hole. “Bend over for me,” Hope said.

Josie leaned over an arm of the couch, presenting her well-fucked, gaping ass for Hope. Hope grabbed her phone and paused to frame the perfect image: focused on Josie’s reamed hole, the crinkled flesh glistening with her cum as some of it trickled down into a white line along her crack, but with Josie’s proud smile in the corner of the frame as she looked back at Hope. Hope snapped the picture and sent it to Penelope and Maya. Hope slowly pushed the plug back into her hole, grinning as the brunette swayed her hips, purring at the sensation.

“Okay, you really need to go.” Hope helped her up and kissed her. “Don’t take that plug out when you get home. I intend on having one more go at that ass. Or ten.” She smirked and smacked Josie’s butt hard, causing her to shriek and laugh. Hope tucked herself back in her pants and smoothed her hand along Josie’s plump ass. “Did I ever tell you I love you and this ass?”

Josie grinned and nuzzled her neck. “You do, every time you fuck it.”

Hope sighed and gave it a squeeze. “I’ll see you later, Jo.”

Back in the studio, Hope nailed the track on the first try. She pretended the song was about reuniting with Josie’s butt instead of some lost love and everything just clicked. When the studio tech gave her a thumbs up, she grinned. “Let’s do another.”


	3. Chapter 3

For the tenth time that same hour, Penelope backspaced the entire document and grunted in frustration. She scowled at the computer screen and flexed her fingers, danced them lightly against the keyboard. No amount of phantom typing kickstarted her thoughts. She couldn’t write anything that was of use to her. She threw her back against the chair’s with a huff, rolling her neck from side to side.

Penelope grimaced when her gaze caught the clock on the wall of her study. It was barely ten in the morning; usually she didn’t get this fed up with lack of progress until later in the day.

She reached for her coffee cup and peered inside only to see the bottom of it, rather dry. Penelope could easily get up and go fill it, knowing Josie kept fresh coffee in the machine for her, but her writer sensibilities refused to let her leave her desk. She was figuratively shackled to it until she spewed out enough words that were decent because what kind of a writer would she be if she didn’t?

Still. Everything would be useless and for naught if she couldn’t write a damn thing in the first place. Penelope grasped her armrest and wheeled her chair towards the door with shuffling feet. She cracked it open and leaned forward, poking her head out to peer down the hallway. She needed to do something to help her write. Which was exactly why most writers end up being addicted to something. For Penelope, it was someone.

“JooooJooo,” Penelope called out. She saw the brunette bent over the dishwasher in the kitchen. Her very short skirt revealed the perfect curve of her ass.

“Yes, Pen?” Josie called back.

“Heeeeeelp.”

Penelope jutted her bottom lip out as Josie walked over to her. She laughed at the sight of Penelope’s pout and stepped into her study. Pulling Josie to sit on her lap, Penelope wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss, tasting something on Josie’s lips. “What’ve you been snacking on?” Penelope murmured, her fingers slipping up under Josie’s shirt to feel her warm, soft skin.

“Hope’s dick.” Josie grinned and looped her arms around Penelope’s neck. “She fucked my mouth in the kitchen before she left for work.”

“I bet she did.” Penelope smiled and kissed her again, licking into Josie’s mouth. She pulled away with a sigh. “I can’t write for shit today. Need a distraction for a bit. You have any…ideas?” She lifted an eyebrow teasingly.

“I have one pretty good one,” Josie said, smirking. She nuzzled the raven haired girl’s tan neck, hand slipping up under her shirt. Penelope arched her back slightly to let Josie unhook her bra, then relaxed into the chair as Josie tossed it behind her. Josie nipped at her neck as she cupped her breasts with her soft palms, playing with Penelope’s sensitive nipples. Penelope let Josie take her time as the brunette expertly warmed her up. She didn’t feel like ordering Josie around at the moment; she was more interested in just having sex with her girlfriend.

Penelope moaned softly, her dick hardening in her pants. “Yep,” she murmured. “Very good idea.” She lifted her hips, pressing the firm swell of her cock against Josie’s inner thigh. “C’mon, babe,” she whined against Josie’s smooth neck, as she clawed at the taller woman’s shirt until it was off. The sight of Josie’s bare tits greeted her, and for a brief moment, Penelope sang praises to Josie’s habit of not wearing a bra at home.

Thumbing Josie’s nipples until they stiffened, Penelope flattened her tongue against the firm bud and gave it a gentle suckle. Josie grasped the back of Penelope’s head and kept her against her breast, while a hand snuck between them to tug Penelope’s sweatpants and boxers down low enough for her hard dick to spring out.

Looking down at Penelope’s thick meat, Josie grinned and licked her lips. She climbed down from Penelope’s lap and got on her knees in front of her. Penelope lifted her ass to let Josie tug her boxers and sweatpants down to her ankles, where she kicked them off to the side. Penelope spread her legs, guiding Josie toward her crotch with a hand on the back of the brunette’s head.

“Can I suck your balls?” Josie flashed her a grin. “Please?”

Penelope chuckled. “Sure, baby.” She held her shaft to her belly as Josie buried her face against the soft skin of Penelope’s nuts. Her nose brushed against the base of Penelope’s shaft as she sucked one of her balls into her mouth, her tongue laving against the crinkled skin before she let it fall from her lips. She gave the same treatment to the other, then nuzzled against Penelope’s big balls, licking and tonguing all around the sac.

Penelope moaned at how good it felt when Josie finally sucked one of them into her mouth. She curled her tongue around it as she brought up a hand to help her cram the other between her lips. Josie opened her mouth wide, sucking as she pushed gently on Penelope’s sensitive testicle, an excited noise leaving her throat when it slid into her mouth. She gazed happily up at Penelope, her cheeks bulging like a chipmunk carrying two nuts in its mouth.

“Mmm, that’s our good girl.” Penelope grinned. It felt so good to have her balls sitting in Josie’s warm mouth. Even more so as Josie slid her tongue around, trying to lick at the balls filling her mouth. She sucked gently, humming as she jerked off Penelope’s dick with her small hand.

Focusing her palm against the tip of Penelope’s cock, precum slicked up Josie’s strokes, causing wet noises to fill their ears. “Jesus,” Penelope panted, her thick meat throbbing in her girlfriend’s expert hand. “I want that mouth around my cock so bad, baby. You going to let me fuck your throat a little?”

Josie carefully allowed Penelope’s heavy balls to fall out of her mouth, her spit making them glisten. “Please do,” she replied with a smirk, wiping her chin. She flattened her tongue up Penelope’s length and licked up to the head. She suckled the tip and moaned at the taste of Penelope’s precum. Josie tongued the slit and Penelope shuddered, her legs trembling.

She’d had enough of the teasing. Penelope splayed her hand over the back of Josie’s head and pushed her down, her shaft filling up Josie’s greedy mouth inch by inch. Penelope grunted at how good it felt, and she didn’t even pause once she felt the tip of her dick at the entrance of Josie’s throat. She pushed up with her hips as she pushed Josie’s head down, sinking the last couple inches of her thick cock straight into Josie’s tight throat. “Fuck me,” Penelope moaned. “Holy shit, that mouth is stellar.”

Penelope held her down for a solid second, flexing her hips and seeing stars as Josie swallowed against her cock. She held Josie’s head still and fucked her mouth with quick, shallow thrusts of her hips; only a few strokes and her balls were tightening. She cursed and took Josie’s chin to lift her up slowly. Spit trailed down her cock as Josie sucked her way up to the tip and off.

“You okay, baby?” Penelope asked, stroking Josie’s cheek with the tips of her fingers.

“I’m really fucking wet and my pussy is aching for your dick to fill it,” Josie said. “But this is about you trying to focus so you can pound my pussy later. Just let me swallow your cum right now, Penelope.” She jutted her bottom lip and brushed it against Penelope’s reddened cockhead. “Please?”

“So cute,” Penelope mumbled. She leaned back and waved her dick before Josie, grinning as she watched her dark eyes follow her shaft around. “Go ahead and make me blow, Josie. You can do it.”

“I know,” Josie remarked with a cocky grin. She swallowed Penelope’s considerable length all the way down her throat, her tongue resting against the underside of Penelope’s cock. Josie gave her steady suction, cheeks hollow and nose tickling the blonde’s lower belly. Penelope’s toes curled and she had to grip the armrests of her seat while she watched, entranced at the way Josie inhaled her cock. “Oh fuck, oh fuck. Just like that, JoJo.”

Josie backed off of her cock a couple inches only to lunge back down, setting a quick, frantic pace as she fucked her face with Penelope’s throbbing shaft. Penelope panted, her balls tightening under the relentless assault. Too soon, her dick jumped inside Josie’s mouth and she came with a grunt, spilling her load into Josie’s throat in thick, heavy spurts. Josie felt it and hummed in delight as she swallowed rope after rope of hot cum from Penelope’s pulsing meat right down into her belly.

She suckled up to the tip of Penelope’s cock until she felt it soften slightly with her lips around it. Josie released it and licked her lips clean of Penelope’s cum. They were both catching their breath—Penelope from her orgasm and Josie from having so much cock shoved down her throat. Nipping at Penelope’s hip, Josie rubbed her thighs and smiled, clearly proud of herself. “You’re okay for now?”

Penelope nodded, still unable to speak. There were fucking stars in the corner of her vision from that orgasm. She helped Josie up on her feet and the brunette went over to the reading corner of Penelope’s study, flipping through the stack of Broadway magazines on the end table. She found the one with an article she’d been meaning to read and flopped into the armchair to do just that.

Penelope scooted her computer chair back over to her desk. She flexed her fingers, cracked her neck from side to side, and wrote.

She managed to come up with a couple of thousand words for the chapter she was working on, but the buzz from her orgasm was beginning to fade. Josie’s presence, sitting topless over in the corner as she was, kept Penelope’s mind in a constant state of ‘ready-to-fuck’. She could ask Josie to leave, but she doubted that would help at all. Her body just wasn’t done with Josie; not yet. She wrote one more sentence before groaning and conceding momentary defeat. “Fuck this. Josie?”

The brunette looked up at Penelope with a small smile. “Yeah?”

Penelope wrapped a hand around her cock and stroked herself half-hard. “Take off your panties.”

She obeyed, adding her drenched panties to the growing pile of clothes on Penelope’s floor. “You want to come sit that tight pussy on my dick?” Penelope said with a smirk. “Don’t fuck me, just sit. I need some incentive—if I can get this damn chapter finished, we’ll both get to come.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Josie trotted over with her magazine and Penelope scooted out from the desk to give her room. Josie climbed onto Penelope’s lap, facing her, and lowered herself slowly, sinking down to sheathe every inch of Penelope’s meat inside her dripping pussy. The look on the brunette’s face as she was filled was nothing short of bliss. Penelope pressed a kiss to her lips, sighing in relief at the wet heat around her shaft.

“S’good,” Penelope murmured. She kissed Josie’s shoulder and rested her chin against it. She wrapped her arms around Josie’s lithe waist to reach her keyboard and began to type once more. Josie seemed content to leaf through her magazine behind Penelope’s back, chin resting on the blonde’s shoulder.

Penelope’s focus was razor sharp now that her prize for finishing this damned chapter was sitting right in her lap. The words just came to her, interrupted only by an occasional clench of Josie’s pussy or a slight shift in her lap. “Quit that.” Penelope murmured, and Josie just hummed.

Thousands of words later, Penelope’s characters had behaved themselves and were actually where they needed to be for the next chapter. She felt Josie sigh against her cheek and do a little wiggle with her hips that made Penelope groan against her girlfriend’s neck. Josie’s pussy was drenched and Penelope could feel her cum dripping down to her balls. Penelope ran her hand along her soft curves to cup her ass. She stood up, holding the small brunette to her body, legs around her hips.

“All done?” Josie smiled and nibbled Penelope’s jaw. The blonde nodded and perched Josie on top of her desk. The cluttered notebooks and reference texts she used for her novel were scattered everywhere but the end, which was kept more or less clean due to how often Penelope fucked her girlfriends there.

Kissing down Josie’s neck, Penelope licked the goosebumps she found there. She pulled her hips back, until only the head of her dick was inside Josie, and sheathed it back inside her with a needy moan.

“Ohh, fuck.” Penelope gripped the far edge of the table to put more power to her thrusts. She pounded Josie nice and hard, watching the brunette’s soft tits bounce along with her rhythm. “You look so fucking good and you feel amazing.” She kissed Josie’s nipples, and grinned down at her. Josie smiled back, her fingers grasping blonde locks. “I think I can fuck you all day, baby.”

“You don’t think, you know.” Josie teased, her heels digging against Penelope’s tense ass cheeks. “You’ve fucked me all day before, remember?”

“How can I forget?” Penelope chuckled. Her hips pounded away, making smacking noises against Josie’s skin. Sweat dripped along the ridges of her abs, her breath ragged from the strain of fucking Josie. She kissed the brunette’s soft mouth and moaned. Josie’s pussy was clenching her thick meat, and after a long time of just being buried in her slick insides Penelope’s cock was almost oversensitive.

“I’m gonna fucking blow my load, JoJo.” She panted, her rhythm stuttering, though she kept pounding into Josie without slowing down. “You want my cum in your pussy, or are you still hungry?” Penelope gave her a lopsided grin as she punctuated her question with a deep thrust.

Josie hung onto Penelope’s shoulder as the blonde’s fucking rocked her back and forth. “Come in my pussy, please, Penelope,” she begged.

“You got it, babe,” Penelope said. “Gonna fill you up with my cum…” She braced herself on the desk and pounded Josie’s pussy, her thick cock slamming to the hilt in Josie’s tight cunt with rough, jackhammer thrusts. “Do you want to come, or are you good?” Penelope teased, knowing full well the brunette was dying for release.

“I need to come so bad,” Josie groaned. “Penelope!”

Penelope rubbed Josie’s slippery clit with practiced fingers while she fucked her, and it wasn’t long before Josie shrieked and came, her come flooding Penelope’s thrusting cock. The girl’s pussy clenching down rhythmically on her shaft sent Penelope off the edge and she shot thick ropes of her cum deep inside Josie. Panting hard, Penelope humped her dick into Josie, making sure her cum was there to stay.

“Love having your load inside me.” Josie whispered, grasping the back of Penelope’s neck for a kiss which the raven haired girl eagerly gave. Her lips glided against Josie’s tongue, her hands rubbing smooth, trembling thighs. “It feels so warm and thick, filling my pussy up.”

The tan girl shivered and rested her chin against Josie’s breasts. “Keep talking like that and you’ll get me hard again,” she joked, her tongue darting out to flick against Josie’s nipple. Penelope gently bit the stiff bud with her lips and gave it a firm suck. She straightened up and pulled her dick out of Josie, a gush of their mixed cum trailing after her cock and pooling along her balls. For the moment, Penelope didn’t mind it. But she knew that afterwards, it was going to be a pain to clean up.

Josie sighed and spread her legs so Penelope could lick her mess clean from her pussy. “Don’t make me come again. I don’t think my jelly legs can handle it.”

Humming in response, Penelope finished licking away her cum from Josie’s folds and helped her up on her feet. Not bothering with clothes, they left Penelope’s study to prepare dinner for when their girlfriends came home.


	4. Chapter 4

“Josie. Hey Josie.”

“Jooooosieee.”

Soft voices filtered through Josie’s dreams, which made her mildly upset. She was having a really nice sex dream about her three big-dicked girlfriends all fucking her at the same time, and she didn’t want to wake up.

“Josie…”

With a couple blinks and a small frown, Josie opened her eyes. “Oh,” she murmured, her frown dissolving into a hungry smile. She pushed down the sheets and raised herself up a little. Penelope, Maya, and Hope were crowded around her on their knees, buck naked with their hands on their hips. All three of them were sporting stiff cocks pointing towards Josie. Josie rubbed at her eyes suspiciously. “Wait, is this real life?”

“Yes, babe,” Hope chuckled from her left. “You’ve been good all week so we thought we’d reward you.”

“Do you like your reward?” Maya asked with a grin from her right. She twisted her hips a little, causing her dick to sway to and fro.

“You can answer with something besides words if you’d like,” Penelope teased. She took her cock in her hand by the base and shifted forward a bit.

Josie sat up and took Hope’s cock in her hand, squeezing the warm, thick meat in her fist. She did the same with Maya, who moaned happily. Josie licked her lips, slowly, as she descended on Penelope’s dick.

It was a little deja vu—this was exactly what she’d gotten in trouble for a week earlier. But this time Penelope grunted in pleasure as Josie slowly filled her mouth with cock, pushing forward and swallowing until her chin pressed against Penelope’s hanging balls.

She drew back with a hum, gazing up into Penelope’s darkening hazel eyes as she let the tip fall from her lips. She glanced at Maya and Hope. “Come closer. I want to suck all three of you.”

They both grinned and sidled up beside Penelope. Maya rubbed the back of Penelope’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss, while Hope mouthed at her neck, leaving love bites and indentations of her teeth along Penelope’s collarbone. Josie watched her girls for a second, hands wrapped around Maya’s and Hope’s cocks while she suckled the tip of Penelope’s meat.

She switched from one cock to the other, just teasing and licking the tips, humming at the distinct tastes of their precum. Squeezing her thighs together, Josie groaned at how wet she was. She really needed to be filled, but she could also spend all day sucking off these three dicks. Which was a conflict all on its own.

Josie spat on her hands and wrapped them around Penelope's and Maya’s dicks, jerking them off as she took Hope in her mouth. Hope’s meat stretched her lips as her tongue licked against the underside of her shaft. Above her, she heard Hope’s breath hitch, and her hips jerked a little. Hope grasped a handful of Josie’s hair and guided her down her cock. “That’s it… You look so fuckin’ hot with your mouth on my dick, Josie.”

Josie’s head bobbed while she sucked firmly on Hope’s thick meat. When she finally managed to fit it against her throat, Hope gripped either side of her head and fucked into her, the slick noises from Josie’s throat making all three women groan in unabashed pleasure.

Feeling her jaw ache a little, Josie pulled back with a gasp, spit connecting her bottom lip with Hope’s shiny cockhead. She switched to Maya’s cock and took it between her lips. One smooth stroke down and her lips were against the base, the head of Maya’s shaft nestled in her throat, her nose nuzzling the girl’s toned abs. Maya shrieked in delight, her hips pistoning in a fast rhythm. Josie could take her the easiest, and she just loved feeling the clench of Josie’s throat around her sensitive cockhead.

She focused her palms on the tips of Penelope’s and Hope’s cocks, still fucking Maya’s dick with her throat. When Maya’s moans became a little too sharp, Josie slurped her way off her dick, spitting on it before wrapping her hand around it.

She took turns fucking her face against her girlfriends’ hard dicks, effortlessly deepthroating one after the other. Josie skillfully jerked off whichever spit-slick shafts weren’t in her mouth. Whenever one of them wanted, they took over and held her head still, fucking her throat with quick, deep, powerful thrusts, their heavy, cum-filled balls slapping her chin. Penelope was always the roughest, sometimes holding Josie still by gathering her hair into a tight pony behind her head as she fucked her big dick down Josie’s throat. Hope was the most deliberate, always making Josie take the full length of her thick meat to the hilt on every thrust. Maya was the most content to let Josie set the pace, meeting her halfway with tight, fierce thrusts of her hips.

For a bit she even managed to fit Maya’s and Penelope’s cocks both into her mouth at once, moaning proudly around the two shafts as they slid in tandem in and out of her sucking, drooling mouth. There was no hope for Hope’s thick cock to share her mouth, a fact the Tribrid didn’t seem to mind. She rubbed her balls against Josie’s face before sliding her meat between Josie’s lips and setting off pounding her mouth, hips flying.

“Oh fuck,” Hope gasped. “I’m gonna fuckin’ come.”

“Me too,” Maya whimpered, her cock pulsing in Josie’s squeezing fist.

“Open up that mouth, babe,” Penelope ordered, knocking Josie’s hand off her dick so she could take over. Josie, obedient as always, leaned back and opened up her mouth, tongue out, as she played with her girlfriends’ balls. She watched the three of them masturbating in front of her. Precum trickled out of their reddened cockheads, and Josie was drooling, desperate to have a taste of their loads as soon as she possibly could.

It was Hope who came first, with a husky moan that sent a shiver down Josie’s spine. Her fist stilled, her cock visibly pulsed, and a white rope of cum shot from her cockhead to hit Josie’s tongue, dead center. Josie closed her mouth to swallow, but Penelope growled and slapped her cheek with her cock.

“I said open,” Penelope hissed, and she came right then, a thick spurt landing across Josie’s parted lips. Hope kept unloading ropes of cum against Josie’s mouth and cheek. Josie opened her mouth wide as Maya came with a scream, her cock pulsing. Maya shot a line of cum across Josie’s tongue, then another, before finishing on Josie’s chin and her other cheek, some of her cum dripping down the column of Josie’s neck. Penelope groaned and fisted her cock as she finished shooting her load on Josie’s nose and mouth.

When they were done with her, her face was covered with their hot, sticky cum, some sliding down her face. Josie had never felt more turned on. She licked her lips hungrily, trying to get as much of her girlfriends’ cum as she could in her mouth before swallowing with a gulp.

“Oh fuck yes.” Hope fell back with a sigh, her dick already softening against her leg. “You’re a fucking masterpiece, Josie.”

Penelope grinned and dragged the tip of her cock against Josie’s cum-drenched cheek. “Yes you are. Such a good girl.” She kissed Josie’s lips and hummed at the taste of their cum, mingling together on Josie’s tongue.

“C-can this good girl come, please?” Josie panted. She squeezed her legs together, her thighs slick.

Maya perked up. “Oooh, can I make her?”

“Go for it, Maya.” Penelope shifted behind Josie and pulled the girl into her lap, urging the small brunette to spread her legs wide. Maya grinned and rolled onto her stomach between Josie’s legs, purring happily as she settled in to eat Josie’s pussy. Hope leaned down and cupped Josie’s neck to pull her into a deep kiss. Penelope palmed at her tits and teased her sensitive nipples, pinching and rolling them between her fingertips.

The overload of sensations wreaked havoc on Josie’s body. She writhed and moaned into Hope’s mouth, pleasure rippling through her core as Maya’s talented tongue licked into her pussy and circled her clit.

It didn’t take much. Josie came with a sharp cry, thrusting her hips against Maya’s mouth as her release washed through her. Hope grinned and nipped at her lips as Josie panted through her orgasm, her muscles turning to jelly in Penelope’s arms.

Maya smiled and kissed Josie’s flushed pussy before rolling onto her back on the bed. “I think I need a nap.”

“I think I need a sandwich,” Hope sighed.

Penelope looked at them both like they were crazy. “You guys, it’s nine in the morning.”

“True,” Hope admitted. “Well, omelettes are technically sandwiches.”

Penelope shrugged. “So go make omelettes for us.”

Hope wrinkled her nose, unsure of how this got turned around on her so quickly. “Do I have to?

Josie calmly closed her eyes while Penelope wiped cum from her face with a tissue. “Yup,” Penelope said, dabbing at Josie’s nose. “Extra bacon with mine, you know the drill. Maya, you want an omelette?”

The only answer she got was a soft snore.

After breakfast, Penelope left her three girlfriends in favour of the solace of her study. Josie knew that as much as Penelope would like to spend all day lounging around with them, it would only be bad for her in the long run. She had to write every day, Penelope explained, or else she would go crazy. Josie assumed it was the same as with her vocal exercises. If she didn’t do them she’d be subpar, and that would be the end of her career.

Josie and Maya cleaned up the dishes since Hope already cooked. Hope went for a short run, and that left her with Maya, who pulled her onto her lap while they watched TV. While Penelope had thrown on some sweatpants and an oversized shirt and Hope had donned yoga pants and a sports bra, Josie and Maya saw no need to bother with clothes.

“Face me,” Maya murmured against Josie’s neck. “You’re not watching this show anyway, right?”

“Mm mm.” Josie turned to straddle Maya, knees on either side of the girl’s hips. Maya looped her arms around the smaller girl’s waist and positioned her half-erect dick against her entrance, cockhead nestled in the wet folds of Josie’s pussy. With a moan, she tugged Josie down until her cock was fully sheathed inside the brunette’s tight cunt. She threw back her head, moaning softly, while Josie sucked patches of her skin.

Josie gripped Maya’s shoulders for leverage and began to bounce on the blonde’s hard shaft. “Feels so good, baby.” Maya whispered, her hands palming Josie’s plump butt. She grasped it, pulled it apart, smacked it roughly to make Josie gasp. Tightening her hold on Josie’s ass, Maya kept her still and pumped her hips up in a fast pace, skin slapping against Josie’s. Josie held on tight and moaned her pleasure as Maya’s dick hit all the right spots inside her over and over again.

Maya was palming Josie’s tits, sucking and nibbling on her nipples as she pounded her pussy, when the door opened. A sweaty, puffing Hope walked in and wolf-whistled at the sight on the couch. “Hey there, horndogs. Wait, is that a poor, neglected butthole I see?”

“Yep. You should join us.” Maya grinned, spreading Josie’s ass cheeks for Hope, exposing the pucker of her hole.

“Come fill me up please, Hope,” Josie panted over her shoulder as she bounced on Maya’s dick.

Hope groaned and dropped her pants, pumped her dick as it hardened. Watching Josie ride Maya had her hard as a rock in no time. The tall brunette was a professional cockrider, giving Maya twists of her hips and firm strokes up and down, going from slowly grinding on her dick to frantic bouncing.

Hope stilled Josie’s thrusting hips, palms spreading her ass open. She gave her clenched asshole a small lick, tongue swirling around the star until it softened, just enough for her to slide her wet muscle inside Josie’s tight heat.

Josie squirmed, her pussy soaking Maya’s balls. She tried to writhe and hump her cock for relief while Hope took her dear, sweet time licking her butthole, but they both gripped her hips to keep her still. “Please…” Josie whined. “Fuck me, Maya.”

“Shh,” the blonde kissed Josie’s cheek. “You’re the one who always told me that patience is a virtue. Now it’s my turn to say it to you.” She pecked Josie’s cheeks and grinned. “Patience is a virtue, babe.”

She merely pouted, and Maya responded with a peck to her lips.

Behind Josie, Hope uncapped the bottle of lube they kept in certain areas around the house for “easy access”, so to speak. She let it drip along Josie’s ass and warmed it up with her fingers. Hope positioned two fingers against Josie’s asshole and pushed in, sighing at her heat. “I can’t fucking wait to get in here,” she whispered against Josie’s shoulder. Hope pumped her fingers just enough to coat Josie’s tight walls with the lube. Her dick coated with precum and the slippery substance, Hope positioned her heavy meat against Josie’s asshole and pushed.

It took a few gentle thrusts until the first few inches of Hope’s hefty cock could slide with ease inside Josie’s butt. Maya started thrusting in shallow motions, hips swirling to rub up against the smaller girl’s sensitive walls. Josie let her eyes slip shut, panting as she was filled in both holes. She moaned on every slow push Hope gave her, stretching her asshole bit by bit with the thickness of her cock.

“That’s our good girl,” Maya said adoringly, ghosting kisses against Josie’s parted lips. “Taking Hope’s big cock in your ass, what a perfect little slut. Can you take it better than I can? Better than Penelope can? Are you our little star cockslut?”

“I’m good little cockslut, Maya,” Josie panted, struggling to put words together. “Take your dicks whenever you want, whatever holes you want. Yours to fuck and cum in.” Being so full was always incredible, and Josie wanted more, desperate to feel Hope’s and Maya’s dicks fucking furiously into her pussy and asshole. She pushed back with her hips, slightly, lest she get in trouble again for chasing dick. “Please, Hope, pound my ass!”

“Alright, alright.” Hope smirked, rubbing Josie’s butt as if to placate her. She grasped her hips and rammed her thick shaft inside her, Josie’s ass muscles stretched wide around her thrusting cock. “God, I love fucking this tight hole so fuckin’ much!”

While the three of them were distracted by their rampant fucking, Penelope poked her head out of her study and saw them. She pouted, feeling slightly left out, though she blamed none of her girlfriends. It was, after all, her choice to lock herself in her study like some recluse. But now that she was done writing for the moment, Penelope got up from her computer chair and walked over to her girlfriends, shedding clothes as Maya and Hope fucked Josie in a hard rhythm.

Her cock instantly hardened at Josie’s debauched look. A content and lazy smile on her face, Josie’s eyes were half-closed, her jaw lax, with spit dripping down her chin. Her bangs were bouncing on her forehead as her body was rocked forward by Maya’s and Hope’s thrusts. Penelope gripped her cock and eyed the way Hope’s meat reamed Josie’s ass open. “Scoot over, Hope. You’ve been fucking Josie’s ass this whole week. I want my turn.”

Hope snorted, still pounding her hips against Josie’s plump ass. “Fuck no, Park. I’m not giving this ass up for anyone.”

“I mean it,Mikaelson,” Penelope hissed.

“Uh oh,” Maya whispered to Josie. “Last names.”

“You can get it later.” Hope waved Penelope off. “Not going anywhere ‘til I dump my load in this amazing ass.”

Penelope growled. “If I wasn’t so hard I’d fucking take you down. But step off Josie’s ass or I’ll post the pic. The pic.”

Hope froze, her dick buried to the hilt in Josie’s ass. “You wouldn’t.”

Penelope kept a photo on her phone of Hope cuddling with them, looking content as hell being the littlest spoon. When the situation called for it, Penelope threatened to post it on her Twitter, exposing the badass Tribrid for the big softie she was. Hope was convinced it would outright ruin her reputation and career. There weren’t many times such a dire threat had been required, but Penelope really wanted Josie’s ass.

Eyebrow lifted in challenge, Penelope knelt to fish her phone from her sweatpants on the floor. Hope backed off with a groan, her cock slipping from Josie’s hole. “Fine,” she barked. “Saltzman, open that mouth.”

Penelope smugly positioned herself behind Josie. For her part, the brunette glanced behind her, confused as to why she’d stopped getting fucked. “Penelope,” she noticed with a smile. “Hi.”

“Hi, baby,” Penelope replied with a grin as she smoothly slid her cock into Josie’s asshole. Josie hummed in pleasure as she was filled again, biting her lip with a grin as Penelope’s shaft pushed into new depths in her ass.

“Feels so good,” Josie sighed, settling against Maya.

“I’m glad, Josie, but don’t forget about Hope,” Penelope said. “You want that third dick for the first time, right? Be a good girl and taste your ass on her dick, let her fuck that perfect mouth of yours. Let’s get you turned so we can all fuck you at once.”

Maya and Josie turned on the couch so that Penelope and Hope could climb on the ends on their knees and fuck Josie’s mouth and ass. Penelope wasted no time sliding back into Josie’s ass and joining Maya’s tight rhythm. She loved feeling the curly haired girl’s cock slide against her own through the thin layer inside Josie’s body as they fucked the tall brunette in tandem.

Hope hefted her cock before Josie’s mouth and the brunette hungrily put out her tongue, panting hot breath on Hope’s cockhead. “Such a pretty girl asking for my dick,” Hope chuckled. She tapped Josie’s tongue with her cockhead. “You want my cock in your mouth, baby? I was just balls deep in your ass, wasn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Josie panted. “Don’t care. Wanna suck it, Hope. Take it down my throat. Want to be filled with your big cocks, all my…” She moaned sharply as Penelope smacked her ass, sharing a smirk with Hope.

“All your what?” Maya prompted below her. “Go on and use your words,Jo.”

“All my holes… filled up with dick.” Josie grinned, gasping when Penelope smacked her ass again. She licked her lips, dark eyes gazing up at Hope with naked hunger. “Fuck my mouth, Hope. Shove that big cock down my throat.” She opened her mouth wide and put out her pink tongue.

“Fucking hell, you are so fucking hot, baby,” Hope grunted. She set her hard cock down on Josie’s outstretched tongue and pushed forward, filling Josie’s mouth with cock inch by inch. When she met the resistance of Josie’s tight throat she grabbed the brunette’s head with both hands and fucked right into it with a rough thrust of her hips, cursing as her cockhead sunk into Josie’s throat.

“That’s a good mouth,” she murmured, reaching under Josie’s chin to feel the bulge in her neck from her cock. Her heavy balls were pressed tight to Josie’s chin, and she groaned when she felt Josie push her tongue out under her shaft enough to lick at them. “There’s our good girl,” she husked. “Keep your tongue out and lick my balls while I fuck your mouth.”

Josie hummed in agreement, and Hope set a pace matching Penelope's and Maya’s thrusts. Josie had never felt this before, and she was nearly giddy at finally getting so possessed by her girlfriends. She gave herself over to them, panting and moaning as her mouth, pussy, and ass were all thoroughly fucked by her girlfriends’ dicks. They synced up their thrusts such that they all pulled out and drove in at the same time, and it drove Josie wild. Each time her holes were filled with cock she wanted to scream with how good it felt, but it was hard with Hope’s thick shaft buried in her throat.

To her nonverbal word, Josie licked at Hope’s cum-filled balls as best she could when the Latina had her mouth impaled on her dick. It was hard with the rapid pace of their thrusts, but every few seconds, Hope would pause for a bit and hold Josie down on her cock with her palm at the back of her head, pressing her face into her crotch, hard, so Josie could lick and tongue her ballsack.

Hope only pulled out to let the tall brunette catch her breath, and when she did she amused herself with cockslapping Josie’s rosy cheeks. Josie grinned and panted rough and hard, swallowing down spit that hadn’t leaked down her chin from Hope’s rough thrusts, and then she opened her mouth again for Hope’s cock.

Penelope spanked her ass to keep her on edge; sometimes one cheek and sometimes the other, sometimes waiting between smacks and sometimes raining them down. Josie would clench down on her dick and moan every time she spanked her, and Penelope took full advantage. Her buttcheeks each held a bright blush, the left holding a clear red imprint of Penelope’s hand from smacking the same spot multiple times.

“Goddamn I love this ass,” Penelope panted. “Thanks for warming it up for me, Hope.”

“Bitch,” Hope huffed. “See if I go easy on you next time I fuck yours.”

Penelope just smirked and pounded Josie’s ass that much harder, holding the brunette’s hips tight as she fucked her throbbing meat in and out of Josie’s asshole, balls slapping her pussy above Maya’s cock. Josie’s hole was a rosy red ring stretched taut across Penelope’s thick, pumping meat. Penelope fell in love with the way it tugged at her on backstrokes, like it didn’t want her cock to leave. She closed her eyes and fucked Josie blindly, panting at the pleasure that pulsed through her with every rough thrust.

Maya’s mouth was still on Josie’s nipples, suckling the stiff buds and flicking with her tongue. She could feel every intake of Josie’s breath, her body flush and sweating on top of her. Josie’s body was getting rocked back and forth with the force of Penelope and Hope’s thrusts, and Maya helped keep her stable with her strong arms. She easily matched Penelope’s rough pace, hips pistoning as she pounded Josie’s slick pussy, grinning at the wet sounds of Hope fucking Josie’s throat above her.

With how hard the three girls were pumping their thick cocks inside Josie’s holes, it was no surprise that when Josie came, she came hard. Her orgasm slammed into her body like a freight train, her pussy squirting cum all over Maya’ cock and lap. The girl underneath gasped at the hot fluid splashing her skin as she kept thrusting into Josie to help her ride out her orgasm. The rhythmic clenching of her ass and pussy drove Penelope and Maya to the edge, and the way Josie was groaning around Hope’s dick had the Latina’s hips stuttering.

“Gonna come,” Penelope panted. “Fuck, Josie. Gonna shoot my load in your ass, baby.”

“I’m coming too,” Hope husked. She pulled out of Josie’s mouth and pumped her cock with her fist.

But as her orgasm finished, Josie moaned, gave a deep sigh, and fell limp. Maya saw that her eyes were closed. “She passed out again,” Maya observed.

Every once in a while Josie would come so hard she’d pass out; they were all used to it. Hips still pumping away, Maya gently held Josie’s head close to her shoulder. Hope grinned and high-fived Penelope before glancing down and frowning. “Wait, not fair,” she said. “You guys get to come in her.”

“Speaking of.” Penelope grunted and pressed forward, head tilting back as she unloaded, cock pulsing thick ropes of cum into the depths of Josie’s asshole. She panted and fucked against Josie’s limp body as she finished.

“Stay in her, Penelope,” Maya said. “I’m coming, too!”

Penelope chuckled and shoved her cock balls deep into Josie’s abused hole, giving shallow thrusts of her hips to help Maya come. Maya moaned and slammed into Josie’s pussy over and over, made tighter by Penelope’s thick cock taking up space in her ass. “Yesss,” Maya hissed. She came all in a rush, her dick squirting cum deep in Josie’s pussy, pulse after pulse.

Penelope and Maya pulled out in sync, their cocks leaving behind the gaping holes that were Josie’s pussy and asshole. Penelope hadn’t noticed Hope hovering beside her, jerking off as she waited for Maya to finish. “Get off, quick,” Hope said, “I’m about to fucking come and I want to be inside her!”

Penelope jumped off the couch and Hope clambered on, grabbing the position Penelope had just left. “Maya, keep her up,” Hope panted. The girl secured Josie’s hips at a good angle for Hope. Hope sheathed her cock in Josie’s pussy, grinning at Penelope. “Mmm, sloppy seconds. Hold her asshole open for me.”

Penelope chuckled and spread Josie’s ass with both hands, gaping it for Hope. The Tribrid pounded Josie’s pussy for a bit before groaning. “Fucking coming,” she hissed. Josie took that moment to stir, rising up on her forearms with Maya’s help.

“Mm, that’s nice,” Josie purred, glancing over her shoulder. “Fill me up, Hope…”

“Nice of you to join us again,” Penelope teased.

Hope panted as she came, hips slamming jerkily against Josie’s ass as she shot a few ropes of hot cum into Josie’s pussy. She pulled out, still coming, and shoved her dick into Josie’s gaping ass, only wasting a single rope of cum that streaked across the small of Josie’s back. The rest Hope pumped into Josie’s butt, sighing in relief as she slowed her thrusting to a stop. “There.” She grinned cockily. “One and a half loads of cum in that dirty pussy, and one and a half in that slutty asshole. How’s that, baby?”

Josie wiggled her hips experimentally as Hope slid out of her ass. “Feels good,” she sighed with a smile. “Warm, heavy. I can feel it leaking out.”

“Can’t have that.” Penelope dragged her fingers along Josie’s ass crack to gather up the dribbles of cum. She pushed them back inside Josie’s loosened, sensitive hole, making the smaller girl throw her head back in a soft gasp. “There you go, baby.”

Maya kissed Josie’s lips before bouncing to her feet, her soft cock hanging between her legs. “I’ll make some sandwiches,” she announced.

“Good idea. But we’re taking Josie to bed for a nap,” Penelope said, lifting Josie up in her arms. The sleepy brunette hung on to Penelope’s neck, nuzzling into her. Penelope chuckled. “Fucked you good, didn’t we, Josie?”

“Mmhm,” Josie hummed against Penelope’s skin. “But I hope you’re not done with me.”

Hope trotted alongside them and opened the bedroom door for Penelope. “Today you get all the dick you want, baby,” she promised. “Be a good girl and rest now.”

Josie was already asleep as Penelope tucked her in. Penelope was surprised to see Hope lift the sheets and crawl into bed beside Josie, wrapping an arm around her. Hope shrugged at her look. “Went for a run and then had a marathon fuck session. Josie’s not the only one who needs a nap.” 

For the last time that day, Josie threw her head back with a sharp gasp as she came with Penelope, feeling the blonde unload her hot cum inside her pussy. She already had Maya’s load inside her ass and Hope’s cum dripping down her tits. As Penelope pounded into her to push her cum deeper inside her pussy, Josie felt warm and light, like she could float away any moment.

Penelope rolled off of her, kissing her cheek. “You’re so amazing,” she husked, voice rough from exhaustion.

Josie threw her girlfriends a small smile. Maya was resting against Hope’s belly while Hope played with her hair. “I know I am,” Josie said. “I took all three of your cocks, didn’t I?”

Snorting, Hope nodded. “It’s the last night for cock week, right? Why not go with a bang?”

At that reminder, Josie felt a distinct sense of loss in the pit of her stomach. “Oh… I almost forgot about that.”

“You don’t have to look so sad, Josie,” Maya said, tugging her hand so she would lay on top of her, while Penelope wriggled beside her, wrapping her in her arms. “We’ll still have super awesome sex all the time, just like usual.”

“I know, Maya. But it’s not going to be the same.” Josie kissed each of her girlfriends on the lips and smiled. “I’m just going to miss your dicks, that’s all.”

Josie squirmed out of their hold and planted a kiss on the tip of Maya’s cock. She ran her fingers along Hope’s balls and kissed hers as well. Finally, she gave Penelope’s cock a light suckle, making the blonde groan before kissing the tip, leaving it shiny with her spit.

“Was that you saying goodbye?” Penelope asked with a small amused smile on her face.

Nodding forlornly, Josie curled up against Penelope’s body and pulled Maya against her front. She wiggled her hips, feeling the thickness of Penelope’s cock resting against her butt. Josie sighed, content. It wasn’t goodbye forever. It would just be a while before their cock weeks all synced up so perfectly again. That day couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
